In conventional electron beam lithography systems orthogonal mirrors are mounted on the work table to permit electro-optical control (e.g., with an interferometer) of table position along the x and y axes. For accurate control, the mirrors must be precisely mounted to begin with, and must remain orthogonal during operation, as workpieces are clamped and unclamped and so on.